Not Share
by Alenta93
Summary: Sosok sempurna milik Akashi Seijuurou. Siapa yang mengira hobi 'itu' dimilikinya di balik segala kesempurnaannya? / "Cepat lari! Jangan dekati dia! Kumohon pergi! Dia tidak seharusnya jadi milikmu!" / "Tidak... Sekarang― Akashi- kun milikku..." / M for safe / more warning inside / #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge 01]


[challenge] **Not Share**

**黒子のバスケ** © **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Not Share ****―****I won't Give You to Anyone Else****―**

© **Alenta93**

Adaptating from

**I won't Give You to Anyone Else** © **Yagami Chitose**

.

**Length :** 3286 words

**Pairing :** AkashiXKuroko

**Genre[s] : **Romance | Mystery | Suspense | Crime

**Warning[s] : **AU, MxM relationship, dark theme, lilbit gore, typos, rate M for safe

**Summary :**

Sosok sempurna milik Akashi Seijuurou. Siapa yang mengira hobi 'itu' dimilikinya di balik segala kesempurnaannya?

"_Cepat lari! Jangan dekati dia! Kumohon pergi! Dia tidak seharusnya jadi milikmu!"_

"Tidak... Sekarang― Akashi-_kun_ milikku..."

**.**

**Comments :**

FanFic kali ini ku**adaptasi** dari cerita '**I Won't Give You to Anyone Else**' yang merupakan **another story** di komik **Ikemen*9!** punyanya **Yagami Chitose**-Sensei.. XD

Tapi selain tokoh yang berbeda, tentunya ada perubahan lain baik dari segi setting dan juga alur .. Bagi yang mau baca cerita aslinya, mungkin bisa nyari komiknya.. kalo' disini, diterbitin ama m&amp;c! dengan judul **HBC (Handsome Boys Club)** :D *ketauan deh Natha doyan baca shoujo manga* hwkwkwk

Saa, please read n enjoy X3

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

"KELUAR DARI SINI! INI BUKAN TEMPAT YANG BOLEH KAU DATANGI...!"

.

_Padahal aku sudah memperingatkanmu―_

.

"CEPAT... LA..RI..!"

.

―_tapi kau tak mau mendengarku._

.

CRATS!

.

_Dan inilah― jalan yang kau pilih._

.

.

**Not Share**

―I won't Give You to Anyone Else―

.

.

Sosok sempurna milik Akashi Seijuurou. Siapa yang mengira hobi 'itu' dimilikinya di balik segala kesempurnaannya?

Akashi Seijuurou, sosok pemuda berkulit putih bersih, tampan dengan surai merah yang lembut. Sosok jenius dengan segala talenta yang dimiliknya, juga penghargaan yang diraihnya. Basket, _shogi_, bahkan juara paralel pun disabetnya dengan umurnya yang masih lima belas tahun saat menginjak kelas dua di Teikou _Koukou_. Keturunan keluarga besar Akashi ini sungguh mengagumkan.

"Yo, Akashi~ _Ohayou_."

Pemuda mungil bersurai merah itu menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, menolehkan kepalanya menatap tiga pemuda yang berdiri di sisian koridor. Akashi kemudian mengumbar senyum, membalas sapaan pemuda bermanik _onyx_ di balik lensa kacamata itu. "_Ohayou_, Imayoshi-_senpai_." Binar manik _crimson_nya menampakkan keramahannya, membuat seluruh penghuni Teikou _Koukou_ segan padanya.

"Mau― menumpuk laporan harian pada _Kaichou_?" Tanya pemuda yang lain dengan takut-takut. "Ma–maaf." Ucapnya begitu manik _cinnamon_nya beradu dengan manik _crimson_ itu.

Menaikkan sedikit alis, Akashi kemudian mengangkat tangan kirinya, memperlihatkan beberapa lembar kertas dalam genggamannya. "Seperti yang kalian lihat, _senpai_." Senyumnya.

"Hoaaahhmm~ Masih saja kau mau dipekerjakan oleh si maniak _Oha-Asa_ itu, eh?" Sahut pemuda lain berkulit _tan_ dengan suara malas.

"Aomine-_san_!" Pemuda bersurai coklat itu menegur dengan sedikit menyikut pemuda bersurai _navy blue_ itu. "Ah, _sumimasen_, Akashi-_kun_." Ujarnya meminta maaf.

Akashi menggeleng pelan. "Bukan apa-apa, Sakurai-_senpai_. Tapi maafkan aku, Midorima-_senpai_ sudah menungguku. _Saki ni_ (Aku duluan)." Ujar Akashi seraya menunduk sopan sejenak sebelum beralih.

Didikan keluarga Akashi membuatnya tak melupakan tata krama sekalipun bisa dibilang ia telah menguasai seluruh penjuru Teikou _Koukou_ dengan segala prestasinya, baik dari segi akademik, maupun non-akademik. Langkah demi langkah membawa Akashi berbelok ke kiri di ujung koridor saat―

_Brukk_

_Sraaakk_

―"Maafkan aku." Akashi berniat membungkuk guna mengambil lembaran yang lerlepas dari tangannya itu saat pandangannya menangkap sosok pemuda mungil itu. "Tetsuya?"

"Eh? Ah, Akashi-_kun_? _Domo._" Sapa pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu. Ia pun ikut berjongkok, membantu memungut lembaran yang berserakan. "Maafkan aku, Akashi-_kun_." Ucapnya.

Mereka menarik tubuh mungil mereka berdiri usai membereskan lembaran-lembaran itu. "Bukan salahmu, Tetsuya.. Akulah yang selalu kurang awas dengan sisi kiri tubuhku."

Manik _saffir_ Kuroko Tetsuya sontak menatap manik _crimson_ yang tampak mengisi mata kanan Akashi, sementara mata kirinya terhalang oleh _eye patch_ berwarna putih. "Akashi-_kun_..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya, kecelakaan ini sudah dua tahun yang lalu." Akashi menarik tangannya mengacak surai _baby blue_ itu. "Nanti, mau datang ke rumahku? Sekalian belajar matematika. Kau ada _test_ itu kan, besok?" Akashi mengerling.

"Bo–leh?"

Akashi terkekeh kecil mendapati pertanyaan polos itu. "Tentu saja boleh, kau kan kekasihku." Jawabnya sebelum mengecup ringan sebelah pipi kekasihnya. "_Maa,_ Midorima-_senpai_ sudah menungguku. Sampai jumpa, Tetsuya." Akashi pun beralih seraya melambaikan tangan.

.

***55***

.

Kuroko Tetsuya tengah memaku manik _saffir_nya pada sebuah boneka yang diletakkan di atas rak buku yang tak lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya. Boneka itu terlihat cantik sekalipun Kuroko tahu, boneka itu menggambarkan sosok laki-laki. Ya, laki-laki dan bukan perempuan ataupun hewan seperti boneka-boneka pada umumnya.

Tanpa sadar, jemari Kuroko telah meraih boneka itu dan membawanya dalam dekapan. Menilik boneka itu lebih dekat. Kuroko mengusap sisian wajah si boneka. Wajah boneka itu terlihat imut dengan surai pirang dan manik madunya, tambahkan dengan bulu mata yang lentik. Cantik, terlihat seperti anak perempuan.

"Kau pasti merasa aneh, ada boneka di kamar anak laki-laki."

Sebuah suara menginterupsi perhatian Kuroko, membuatnya menoleh dan mendapatkan sosok pemuda bersurai merah yang baru saja menutup pintu kamar. Ya, mereka tengah singgah di kamar si pemuda surai merah sekarang.

"Tidak juga, Akashi-_kun_~" Jawab Kuroko.

_Treek_

"Seseorang memberikannya untukku."

"Ah, maaf~" Sadar telah menyentuh barang tanpa ijin, Kuroko segera beralih meletakkannya pada tempat semula. Manik _saffir_nya sempat mendapatiAkashi Seijuurou yang meletakkan nampan dengan dua cangkir teh hangat yang masih mengepulkan uap di atasnya pada meja kayu berkaki rendah yang bersisian dengan satu-satunya ranjang di kamar itu.

Kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada rak buku di depannya, Kuroko menaikkan sebelah alis saat mendapati sebuah pigura yang tertelungkup―menyembunyikan foto yang terpajang. Kuroko kemudian mengulurkan tangan, berniat membenarkan posisinya. Namun, jemari Akashi lebih dulu meraih tangannya yang terulur.

"Kenapa kau sibuk sekali? Bukankah kau harus belajar matematika untuk _test_ besok, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko yang masih melebarkan mata bulatnya saat Akashi tiba-tiba meraih tangannya itu kembali dikejutkan dengan kekasihnya yang berbisik di cuping telinganya. Begitu dekat hingga bibir tipis pemuda bersurai merah itu bersentuhan dengan lapisan kulit putih nyaris pucat milik Kuroko saat ia berbicara.

Tingkah Akashi yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya itu membuat Kuroko bergidik. Bulu kuduknya meremang. "Nnh, A-aka―"

"Tapi sebelum itu... Tetsuya, boleh aku meminta sesuatu?"

"A-apa?" Kuroko menjawab takut-takut saat Akashi yang berdiri di belakangnya melingkarkan tangannya yang lain untuk memeluk pinggang ramping Kuroko, sebelum menumpu dagunya pada sisi bahu mungil pemuda _baby blue_ itu.

"Boleh aku menciummu?"

Manik _saffir_ Kuroko melirik sosok di sampingnya yang sudah menyapukan lidah pada kulit lehernya tanpa menunggu persetujuan darinya. "A-akashi-_kun_!"

Terlihat jelas tubuh Kuroko menegang, kaku, dan sedikit bergetar. Namun, Akashi tetap menelusuri sisian leher putih itu dengan lincah, meninggalkan jejak saliva serta sesekali memberikan kecupan ringan.

.

***55***

.

_JANGAN.._

_._

_JANGAN DEKATI DIA!_

_._

_BERHENTI! DIA TAK SEHARUSNYA JADI MILIKMU..._

_._

_PERGI, JANGAN DEKATI DIA.._

_._

_PERGI DAN JANGAN DATANG LAGI!_

.

Kuroko Tetsuya terbangun dari tidurnya, menarik tubuh mungil itu terduduk dalam satu gerakan. Sepasang manik _saffir_ itu mengerjap-ngerjap sebelum mencoba menilik sekitarnya yang gelap hanya dengan seberkas cahaya dari lampu tidur kamarnya. Nafasnya memburu, dadanya bergerak naik-turun dengan tempo yang cepat. Tak dihiraukannya kepalanya yang berdenyut pelan akibat pergerakannya yang tiba-tiba itu.

Sebelah tangan ia ulurkan menumpu kepalanya yang menunduk. "A-apa?" Kuroko sendiri terkejut dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

_Apa? Apa-apaan mimpi itu?_

Kuroko kemudian melempar punggungnya kembali beradu dengan kasur empuknya. Ia menghela nafas keras. Sebelah tangan masih menjambak ringan surai _baby blue_nya. Dibandingkan pertanyaan akan mimpi apa yang menyambanginya malam ini, Kuroko lebih tertarik pada pertanyaan dalam benaknya.

―_Siapa?_

.

***55***

.

"Te–tsu–ya." Bibir Akashi bergerak melafalkan nama itu ketika manik _saffir_ pemuda mungil bersurai _baby blue_ itu beralih padanya usai seseorang memanggilkan pemuda itu untuknya.

"Akashi-_kun_?" Kuroko beranjak dari bangkunya yang paling belakang di deretan pinggir jendela dan beralih menghampiri kekasihnya yang menunggu di ambang pintu kelas. "Ada apa mencariku, Akashi-_kun_?" Pemuda _baby blue_ itu menelengkan kepalanya lucu, membuat Akashi tak menghindari saat seulas senyum tersungging menarik sudut bibirnya.

Sebelah tangan Akashi terulur meraih helaian lembut itu, mengusapnya gemas. "Kau meninggalkan ini di rumahku." Tangannya yang lain kemudian terangkat, menunjukkan sebuah buku.

Manik _saffir_ itu melebar sebelum kemudian Kuroko mengambil alih buku itu. "Ah, terima kasih, Akashi-_kun_, aku baru ingat kalau aku juga ada pekerjaan rumah."

Akashi beralih mencubit pipi pucat Kuroko. "Kau ini.. Segera selesaikan." Titahnya yang dijawab dengan―"_Hai._"―sebelum pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu beralih mengusap-usap pipinya yang sedikit memerah. Akashi kemudian membalik badan seraya mengangkat tangan, beranjak pergi.

_Gyut_

Akashi hendak melangkah saat kakinya terhenti, sebuah tarikan pada kemaja belakangnya membuat pemuda yang mengenakan _eye patch_ itu mengurungkan langkahnya―"Ya, Tetsuya?"―dan menolehkan kepalanya, kembali menatap Kuroko di balik punggungnya.

Seolah tersadar, Kuroko menarik tangannya, melepas cengkeramannya. "Maaf, tanpa sadar aku―" Manik _saffir_nya bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Tetsuya? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Akashi membalikkan badannya, memposisikan dirinya kembali menghadap pemuda _baby blue_ itu.

Mengarahkan mata menatap Akashi di depannya, Kuroko menggeleng pelan. "Aku bermimpi―"

"Ya?" Akashi memicingkan mata. Mencari tahu mimpi apa yang mengusik kekasihnya ini.

"Seseorang― sepertinya memintaku menjauhi Akashi-_kun_..."

Suara itu lirih, amat lirih hingga nyaris menyerupai sebuah bisikan. "Tetsuya, dengarkan aku." Akashi mengulurkan tangannya menangkup sisian kepala Kuroko, meminta pemuda itu menatapnya. "Aku di sini.. bersamamu." Ujar Akashi lembut. Sebuah senyum hangat ia pemerkan.

Kuroko kemudian mengangguk.

"Sekarang, selesaikan tugasmu dulu. Nanti kau boleh main lagi ke rumahku." Senyum Akashi usai mengarahkan jari telunjuknya menunjuk buku di tangan Kuroko.

Kuroko terperanjat―lagi. Tanpa sadar satu pertanyaan lolos dari bibirnya begitu saja. "Bo―leh?"

Pemuda bersurai merah itu mendengus. Ya, lagi-lagi ia mendapatkan pertanyaan yang sama. "Hey, tentu saja boleh." Akashi berujar lembut, sebelah tangannya terulur membelai pipi pucat Kuroko. "Tetsuya kan kekasihku, tentu saja boleh." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Akashi bergerak mundur dua langkah sebelum beralih pergi, kembali ke kelasnya usai mengatakan, "Sampai nanti, Tetsuya!"

.

***55***

.

_Flip_

Langkah Kuroko bergerak keluar kelas usai ia membalas _e-mail_ dari Akashi yang mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak bisa belajar bersama di rumahnya seperti hari sebelumnya dikarenakan Akashi masih harus membantu sang ketua OSIS untuk mengurusi proposal kegiatan.

Berjalan menyusuri koridor, Kuroko memutuskan untuk mampir ke Maji Burger barang untuk sekedar membeli _vanilla shake_ favoritnya. Langkah Kuroko sempat menghindar saat seorang gadis yang tengah seru mengobrol dengan dua orang temannya itu memundurkan tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba dan sedikit menghalangi langkah Kuroko.

Sedikit mendengus, pemuda _baby blue_ itu tetap melangkah santai hingga pekikan salah satu gadis itu menyumbang getaran pada gendang telinganya.

"APA? Kau yakin Akashi-_sama_ memiliki kekasih baru, Kaho?"

"Seperti apa orangnya? Apakah pemuda tampan seperti Kise-_sama_?"

"Ya, benar, apa lebih cantik dari Kise Ryouta?"

_Tap!_

Langkah Kuroko terpaksa berhenti. Pikirannya kembali mengulang nama yang dilontarkan gadis itu. _"Kise―Ryouta?"_ Kening Kuroko berkerut samar. _Siapa?_ batinnya.

"Ntahlah, aku belum tahu."

"Yaaaahh.. aku penasaran seperti apa orangnya."

"Benar, aku juga! Aku tidak akan terima kalau tak jauh lebih cantik dari Kise-_sama_! Kyaaaaa~"

"Hentikan teriakanmu itu, Harumi!"

"Habis, sebenarnya aku tak rela mereka putus hanya karena Kise-_sama_ melanjutkan studinya ke Perancis!"

"Tapi sepertinya _dia_ sedang sibuk ya? Atau _dia_ terpuruk karena..."

"Cukup Saaya-_chan_, aku tidak mau dengar!_"_

"Hhahahaha"

"Tapi kurasa, tak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi Kise-_sama_ meski Akashi-_sama _telah memiliki kekasih baru~"

"Kau ini, kau bisa melukai hati kekasih baru Akashi-_sama_ jika ada yang mendengarnya. Dasar Harumi bodoh!"

"Tidak masalah Kaho-_chan_, lagipula tidak ada orang di sini."

Obrolan tiga gadis itu berakhir saat ketiganya melongok ke sana kemari dan mendapati― koridor kosong yang hanya menyisakan mereka bertiga.

.

***55***

.

Usai tanpa sengaja berakhir dengan mendengar perbincangan tiga gadis itu, kini Kuroko melangkah keluar sekolah dengan setengah terburu-buru. Ada sesuatu yang membuat hatinya tak tenang. Ada sesuatu yang mengusik pikirannya.

Tak menghiraukan sekitar, Kuroko hanya melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri trotoar. Seperti _voice recorder_ yang di _play_ berulang-ulang, nama yang menjadi obrolan para gadis itu memenuhi setiap sudut otaknya.

_Kise Ryouta..._

_Kise Ryouta..._

_Kise..._

_Tunggu!_ Lagi-lagi Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya begitu saja. _Kise Ryouta?_ Kuroko masih bermain-main dengan pikiran dalam otaknya hingga ia menyadari sesuatu. Ya, nama Kise Ryouta sepertinya tak asing.

Tak menunggu lama, Kuroko kembali memacu langkahnya. Usai sekitar lima belas menit berjalan dengan kepala penuh dengan nama Kise Ryouta, Kuroko beralih memasuki sebuah gedung lima lantai dan menaiki _eskalator_ yang membawanya turun ke lantai dasar.

Setelahnya, pandangan manik _saffir_nya disapa dengan rak-rak tinggi, beberapa papan bertuliskan promo dan _pamflet-pamflet_ yang memajang _review_ buku-buku baru. Ya, toko buku.

Dalam diam, Kuroko terus melangkah perlahan sementara sepasang manik _saffir_nya sibuk menilik sesuatu yang dicarinya. Cukup menilik sederetan rak hingga Kuroko menemukan nama itu terpajang di deretan rak majalah. Melesat cepat, Kuroko menghampiri rak itu, sekali lagi tak menghiraukan orang sekitar yang mengernyit saat melihat tangannya terulur dan meraih satu majalah bertuliskan nama Kise Ryouta yang mengisi halaman _cover_.

Ya, Kuroko laki-laki dan mengambil majalah dengan foto _cover_ seorang laki-laki mungkin memang cukup menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang tengah berdiri di rak majalah yang didominasi oleh wanita―tentu saja. Namun, Kuroko tak mengambil pusing masalah itu. Bahkan memikirkannya pun tidak.

Manik _saffir_ itu menatap lekat pada sosok yang terpajang di sana. Sosok Kise Ryouta. Sosok pemuda ramping, tampan, bersurai pirang dengan sepasang iris madu dan senyum cerianya. Pikiran Kuroko masih berputar.

_Inikah Kise Ryouta yang dibicarakan gadis-gadis tadi? _Pantas saja ia tak merasa asing. Setidaknya ia pernah melihat teman gadis sekelasnya yang menenteng-nenteng majalah ber_cover_kan pemuda ini.

"Cantik." Gumam Kuroko sebelum ia tertegun. Serangkaian memori kembali menariknya pada hari sebelumnya. _Surai pirang― manik madu― dan cantik―_

'_Cantik, terlihat seperti anak perempuan.'_

Manik _saffir_ kuroko membulat. _Boneka itu!_

"_Kau pasti merasa aneh, ada boneka di kamar anak laki-laki."_

Meletakkan kembali majalah dengan kasar pada rak, Kuroko beralih dan memacu langkah cepatnya.

"_Seseorang memberikannya untukku."_

_Kalau boneka itu pemberian dari Kise Ryouta, kenapa Akashi-_kun_ masih menyimpannya?! Bukankah mereka sudah putus karena Kise Ryouta yang melanjutkan studinya ke Perancis?_

.

***55***

.

"Tetsu―ya?" Manik _crimson_ Akashi melebar saat mendapati kekasihnya itu duduk di depan pintu rumahnya. Meringkuk, menunggunya. Akashi kemudian segera menghampiri pemuda itu. "Hey, Tetsuya, kenapa menungguku di sini?"

"Akashi-_kun_?" Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya. Sepasang mata bulat itu masih mengerjap-ngerjap hingga kesadaran sang empunya kembali penuh. "Ah, Akashi-_kun_!" Tanpa aba-aba, Kuroko menerjang dan memeluk Akashi erat―

_Bruk_

―membuat Akashi yang semula menumpu berat tubuh pada lututnya itu pun terjengkang ke belakang, dengan Kuroko dalam pelukannya.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi kemudian membimbing Kuroko masuk ke dalam rumah dan mendudukkan kekasihnya itu di ranjangnya usai menekan saklar lampu, memberikan penerangan pada kamarnya yang semula gelap. "Sebentar, akan kuambilkan minum."

Akashi meninggalkan kamar dan beralih ke dapur untuk mengambilkan minum. Sementara itu, Kuroko menarik tubuhnya berdiri dan beralih mendekati rak buku di sudut kamar yang memuat boneka itu. Sudut mata Kuroko menangkap pigura yang masih tertelungkup. Tangannya bergerak membenarkan posisi pigura itu sementara pikirannya bertanya-tanya, _kenapa Akashi masih membiarkannya tertelungkup?_

Kuroko harus cukup dengan nafasnya yang tercekat saat manik matanya meng_capture_ foto yang mengisi pigura itu. "Kise― Ryouta―?"

Ya, foto seorang pemuda tampan bersurai pirang yang tengah menyunggingkan senyum lebar ke arah kamera.

Kemudian, pandangan manik _saffir_ Kuroko beralih pada boneka itu. Entah mengapa, Kuroko merasa boneka itu tengah menatapnya tajam.

_ "KELUAR DARI SINI! INI BUKAN TEMPAT YANG BOLEH KAU DATANGI...!"_

"Hah!?" Kuroko terperanjat, mendadak bulu kuduknya meremang. "Apa?" Tubuhnya bergetar.

"_PERGI! CEPAT LARI DAN TINGGALKAN TEMPAT INI!"_

Kuroko menggeleng. _Tidak._

"_KUMOHON PERGI! DIA TIDAK SEHARUSNYA JADI MILIKMU!"_

Pemuda _baby blue_ itu masih menggeleng. Langkahnya bergerak mundur perlahan. Sebelah tangannya meremat sisian kemejanya kuat.

"_CEPAT LARI! JANGAN DEKATI DIA!"_

Keringat dingin mulai menyapa sekujur tubuhnya. "Tidak... Sekarang― Akashi-_kun_ milikku..."

"_CEPAT... LA―RI..."_

_Dukk!_

"Tetsuya?"

Kuroko segera menolehkan kepalanya, membalik badannya saat tanpa sadar punggungnya bertabrakan dengan Akashi yang baru saja hendak memasuki kamar. "A―Akashi-_kun_.." Suara Kuroko serak. Tak mempedulikan Akashi yang tengah mengusung nampan, Kuroko mencengkeram erat kemeja putih Akashi hingga kusut. "Akashi-_kun_! Akashi-_kun_ jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Tetsuya?"

"Akashi-_kun_, sekarang Akashi-_kun_ milikku. Kau tidak akan pergi kan? Akashi-_kun_ tidak akan meninggalkanku, benar kan?!" Kuroko masih terus meracau hingga―

_CRASH!_

"Kau berisik sekali, Tetsuya.."

_BRUKK_

―Tubuh Kuroko terlempar kebelakang sebelum punggung pemuda _baby blue_ itu beradu dengan lantai.

"Hhhkk! Aka―shi-_kun_?" Manik _saffir_ Kuroko masih mencerna apa yang terjadi sepersekian detik yang lalu.

"Sudah kukatakan aku akan di sini, bersamamu kan? Apa yang membuatmu ragu!?" Kilatan manik _crimson_ itu terlihat berbeda dalam pandangan Kuroko.

_PRAAANG_

Pandangan manik _saffir_ Kuroko terarah pada nampan yang dilemparkan Akashi begitu saja, membuat dua cangkir berisi larutan gula dengan teh itu tumpah dan mengotori lantai, pecahan keramik dari cangkir itu pun menyebar dan berserakan di atas _marmer_ yang mendadak terasa dingin bagi Kuroko yang sebelumnya jatuh terduduk.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Hhhkk." Kuroko mengulurkan tangannya, jemari putih pucat itu menyentuh lehernya yang terasa perih. Seketika cairan kental menempel pada ujung jemarinya. Mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali, Kuroko kemberanikan diri menilik jarinya.

Darah.

Mendadak nafas Kuroko seolah tercekat di tenggorokan. Cairan bening perlahan mulai menumpuk menggenangi matanya. _Lehernya..._ "Uhukk! Uggh~" Dengan tangan gemetar, Kuroko menumpu tubuhnya. Ia mendongak, menatap Akashi yang memandangnya dingin. "Aka―Akashi-_kun_..."

Akashi menelengkan kepala. "Aku jadi melakukannya kan? Ini semua salahmu, Tetsuya."

Perlahan, Kuroko menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyeret tubuhnya mundur, menjauh dari pemuda yang menjulang di depannya.

Mengerti Kuroko menjauhinya, Akashi justru melangkah mendekat. "Kenapa, Tetsuya? Kau takut pada kekasihmu ini?"

Kuroko menggeleng. Setitik air mata lolos dan jatuh menyusuri pipinya. "Ti―dak.. uuggh. Kau bukan― Akashi-_kun_." Kedua tangannya masih menyeret tubuh itu menjauhi sosok di depannya.

"Lalu siapa, Tetsuya?" Akashi kemudian berjongkok, semakin memperpendek jarak mereka. Kuroko tercekat dan memejamkan matanya erat saat jemari Akashi terulur menyentuhnya, menyentuh lelehan merah berbau anyir yang terus menuruni lehernya. "Lihat.. Aku jadi melakukannya." Akashi kemudian menunduk, membuat nafas hangatnya menggelitik sisian leher Kuroko. "Leher putihmu yang kusuka.. jadi ternoda darah seperti ini." Ujar Akashi sebelum mengakhirinya dengan sebuah kecupan di perpotongan leher kekasihnya.

"Nnnh―" Kuroko menahan erangannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sekarang tubuhnya bergetar sempurna. Bulu kuduknya semakin meremang. _Takut_. Ya, tak dapat dipungkiri, rasa takut itu menggerogoti pikiran Kuroko.

Sekarang, siapa yang tak takut pada sosok yang mengayunkan sebilah pisau dan menggores lehernya? Kuroko tak habis pikir, apa yang ada dalam pikiran kekasihnya ini hingga tega melakukan ini semua. Menggores dan menciptakan luka pada lehernya hingga tak berhenti mengeluarkan darah. Terlebih, sosok itu tak melakukan apapun sebagai pertolongan pertama padanya, seolah membiarkan luka itu terus mengucurkan darah segar yang kini mengotori kemeja sekolah yang dikenakannya.

"Tetsuya.." Kuroko masih membiarkan kelopak mata membungkus sepasang manik _saffir_nya, menyembunyikannya. "Tetsuya, buka matamu. Aku ingin melihat iris matamu yang jernih itu." Takut-takut, Kuroko membuka matanya perlahan.

Akashi mengulurkan tangan, ibu jarinya mengusap tepat di bawah mata kiri pemuda _baby blue_ itu. "Tetsuya.. Coba kau tak berisik seperti Ryouta, aku tak akan menyakitimu." Ujar Akashi lirih.

"Ryou― uhuk! Ryouta?"

"Ya." Akashi melirik pigura di atas rak buku yang terpajang. "Kau sudah melihat foto di balik pigura itu kan, Tetsuya? Padahal aku sengaja menelungkupkannya."

"Dia―"

"Mantan kekasihku." Akashi mengulaskan sebuah senyuman. "Waktu itu dia juga berisik sepertimu tadi. Aku lelah. Aku sudah mengatakan aku akan bersamanya, tapi dia terus meracau."

_Glup. _"Kkhhh~" Kuroko menelan ludahnya susah payah sebelum mendesis.

"Akhirnya, aku membuatnya terus bersamaku."

_Kats_

Kuroko tercengang. _Terus bersama? Apa maksud― Bukankah Kise Ryouta melanjutkan studinya ke Perancis?_

"Semua orang pandai berbohong, kan?" Seolah menjawab pertanyaan dalam benak Kuroko, Akashi bercerita, "Mereka mengira Ryouta melanjutkan sekolah modelnya di Perancis. Hhahahaha."

Tawa itu menggema, mengisi kubikel yang―saat ini―bisa dibilang berantakan itu. Masih ingat dengan tumpahan minuman dan pecahan cangkir sebelumnya? Ya, sekarang tambahkan dengan bercak darah Kuroko yang ikut mengotorti lantai.

"Semua mengira begitu." Akashi melanjutkan sebelum ia mendengus. "Bodoh! Padahal Ryouta ada di sini, bersamaku." Jari telunjuk Akashi terulur menunjuk sebuah lemari. "Di dalam sana, Tetsuya."

Membayangkannya saja membuat perut Kuroko mual, "Uhuk! Hoek." Kuroko membekap mulutnya. Isi perutnya seolah meminta untuk dikeluarkan namun ia sama sekali tak memuntahkan apa-apa.

"Sssshh~" Akashi mendesis. "Kenapa Tetsuya? Apa kau jijik padaku setelah tahu semuanya?"

Kuroko menggeleng. _Takut!_ Ia takut. Air mata kembali menggenangi pelupuk matanya, menghalangi manik _saffir_ indahnya. Tangannya bergerak, ingin kembali membawa tubuhnya lebih jauh dari Akashi tapi pemuda itu menahannya.

"Kau tak menyukaiku lagi, Tetsuya?" Kening Akashi berkerut, pandangannya tampak―seolah-olah dibuat―teduh sementara bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Tidak― Akashi-kun―"

Akashi mendekat, sebelah tangannya yang tak menahan lengan Kuroko ia gunakan untuk menarik tangan kanan Kuroko, membawa tangan gemetar itu menyentuh _eye patch_ putih yang menutupi mata kirinya.

"Ja―ngan.."

Kuroko menggeleng, namun Akashi tetap bergerak membuka untaian tali di belakang kepalanya. Perlahan, _eye patch_ putih itu jatuh, menyisakan kelopak mata yang masih tertutup. Akashi kemudian membuka matanya pelan.

Seketika, Kuroko menarik tangan kanannya dan membekap mulutnya saat manik _saffir_ yang tertutup air mata itu terbelalak melihat manik indah di balik _eye patch_ yang biasa Akashi kenakan.

Berbeda dengan mata kanan Akashi yang beriris _crimson_, manik madu mengisi mata kiri pemuda itu.

"Ini... Aku membuat Ryouta tetap bisa menatap indahnya dunia bersamaku, Tetsuya.."

Kuroko semakin cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. Bulir air mata satu persatu menyumbang guratan tipis pada pipi pucatnya. "Ti―dak.. Jangan―"

"Aku akan membuatmu tetap menyukaiku, Tetsuya."

Kuroko memaksa bergerak mundur dengan sisa kekuatan pada tubuhnya yang terus bergetar. "Kumohon― Uhuk! Jangan― Akashi―kun.."

Dan― secepat kepala Kuroko yang menggeleng, secepat itu pula sebilah pisau menembus dadanya, mengoyak kulit putih di balik kemeja yang telah berubah warna itu. Menikam tepat pada jantungnya.

"Ti―dak― Ohokk!"

Kuroko memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Nafasnya tersendat.

"Aka―shi―_ku_―"

Sudut-sudut bibir Akashi terangkat, menciptakan sebuah senyuman lebar saat tubuh mungil itu jatuh dalam pelukannya.

.

.

"Cepat lari! Jangan dekati dia!"

_Padahal aku sudah memperingatkanmu―_

"Kumohon pergi! Dia tidak seharusnya jadi milikmu!"

―_tapi kau tak mau mendengarku._

_..._

_Dan inilah― jalan yang kau pilih._

.

.

**Not Share**

―I won't Give You to Anyone Else―

.

***FiN***

.

.

**A/N:**

Hai! Akhirnya jadi juga ngelanjutin _draft_ ini setelah nganggur entah berapa lama.. Mana dikebut pula orz

Mohon kritik, saran, dan komennya _minna_, mengingat _genre_ yang campur aduk begini..

Maaf saya udah bikin Akashi gila kayak psikopat gini di sini *bows*

.

Nggak lupa, makasiiiihh banyak buat siapapun yang udah nemu dan bersedia mampir baca..

_Hai, ijou desu!_

Natha _deshita.._


End file.
